villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cutter
Cutter is the main antagonist in the 2017 American science fiction action film Ghost in the Shell based on the Japanese manga of the same name. He was portrayed by Peter Ferdinando who also portrayed the Half Face Man in Doctor Who. Biography In the near future, the vast majority of humans are augmented with cybernetics, enhancing various traits like vision, strength, and intelligence. Hanka Robotics, the world's leading developer of augmentative technology, establishes a secret project to develop a mechanical body, or "shell", that can integrate a human brain rather than an AI. A young woman named Mira Killian, who is the sole survivor of the cyberterrorist attack which killed her parents, is chosen as the test subject after her body is apparently damaged beyond repair. Over the objections of her designer, Dr. Ouelet, Hanka CEO Cutter decides to use Killian as a counter-terrorism operative. Killian has attained the rank of Major in the anti-terrorist bureau Section 9, working alongside operatives Batou and Togusa under Chief Daisuke Aramaki. The team successfully thwarts a terrorist attack on a Hanka business conference, and Killian destroys a rogue mechanical geisha after it murders a hostage. Killian, who has been experiencing hallucinations that Ouelet dismisses as glitches, is becoming increasingly bothered by how little she remembers about her past. After learning that the geisha was hacked by an unknown entity, known only as Kuze, Killian breaks protocol and "dives" into its AI for answers. The entity attempts a counter-hack, and Batou is forced to disconnect her. Using the information she was able to gather, the two trace the hacker to a Yakuza nightclub, where they are lured into a trap. The resulting explosion destroys Batou's eyes, and leaves Killian's body severely damaged. Cutter is enraged by Killian's actions, and threatens to have Section 9 shut down unless Aramaki keeps her in line. Kuze tracks down Section 9's Hanka consultant, Dr. Dahlin, and kills her. The team links her murder to the deaths of other senior company researchers, and realize that Dr. Ouelet is the next target. Kuze takes control of two sanitation workers and sends them to kill Ouelet. Batou, now with cybernetic eyes, kills one of them while the repaired Killian subdues the other. During interrogation, Kuze briefly speaks through the surviving worker before compelling him to commit suicide. Togusa traces the hack to a secret location, where the team discovers a large number of humans mentally linked together as a makeshift signal network. Killian is captured, and Kuze reveals that he is a failed Hanka test subject from the same project that created Killian, otherwise known as 2571. He urges her to question her own memories before freeing her and escaping. Killian confronts Ouelet, who admits that Killian was in fact the 98th test subject, the only one to survive the process, and her memories are fake implanted ones. Cutter has decided that Killian is too much of a liability, and orders Ouelet to euthanize her. Instead, Ouelet gives Killian an address and helps her escape. Enraged Cutter shots dead Dr. Oulet and blames it on Killian saying that she has gone rogue. He subsequently informs Aramaki and the team that Killian must be terminated by any means necessary ignoring Batou's complains. Killian follows the address to an apartment occupied by a widowed mother, who reveals that her daughter, Motoko Kusanagi, ran away from home a year ago and was arrested, before taking her own life while in custody. Unable to process her emotions, Killian leaves and contacts Aramaki, who intentionally allows Cutter to eavesdrop on their conversation. Cutter sends his men to kill Batou, Togusa and Aramaki, Batou is attacked on his apartment but survives, Togusa is surprised by Cutter's men at a restaurant but kills them and Aramaki prepares himself with a bulletproof case, Cutter's men, shot Aramaki on his car, but protecting himself with the case he then proceeds to kill Cutter's men with a revolver, while Killian follows her memories to the hideaway where Motoko was last seen. There, she and Kuze meet, and recall their past lives as anti-augmentation radicals who were abducted by Hanka for use as test subjects. Cutter deploys a "spider-tank" to kill them, exploding a wall near them, Kuze loses his legs, Mira hides him from Cutter who is controling the tank, Mira fights it but he eventually finds Kuze, he tries to kill him by squeezing his head until it breaks but Mira tears off the tank's motor with a great effort losing her left arm in the process, mortally wounded, Kuze offers to merge his "ghost" with Killian's, Cutter sends snipers to the zone whom kill Kuze, Batou and the team rescue Killian while shooting down the sniper's helicopter, while this was happening it is revealed that chief Aramaki was making his way into Cutter's office, Aramaki tells Cutter that he talked to the Minister and Cutter is accused of murder and crimes against the state, Cutter "surrenders" just to try to kill Aramaki with a gun under his coat but Aramaki draws faster and shoots Cutter's arm making him drop the gun and falling down in the process, Aramaki then contacts Mira while Cutter begs for his life, Mira then gives her consent to execute Cutter, Aramaki shoots him twice and Cutter falls dead on the decorative pool. Category:Businessmen Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cowards Category:Kidnapper Category:Wealthy Category:Brainwashers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Male Category:Non-Action Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Paranoid Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists